ALICE IOF Battle Royale
by Amaza Hoku
Summary: Fic tentang para anggota ALICE sedang Battle Royale


Hohohoho~

Ini Fic Pertama saya ttg para anggota ALICE IOF yg sedang battle royale.

Para Pemain:

ALC Hokuten (Hoku)

ALC Kanou (Kano)

ALC Moyashi (Moya)

ALC Pearl (Pearl)

ALC Haceo(Hco)

ALC Ryuza Senri (Rujak.. eh Senri)

OP: Karma-Bump of Chicken

Komentator : Yak saudara" skalian, kali ini kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan battle royal ALICE IOF, Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan 1 buah piring cantik…….eh…….. 1 gudang Anime!!!

Komentator lagi: okeh.. kita mulai saja pertandinganya! Ikuze 3…2…1…MAKE SOME NOISE! Eh GO!

~yosh… para ALC berpencar dan siap menghajar lawan"nya~

~Battle OST:Blade Chord-Abingdon Boys School~

H oku: Gw kabur" aja ah biar nanti sisa 1 bru gw hajar ~mau curang~

~eh ternyata Hco nyari musuh pake mecha Epa 06~

Hco: HAHAHAHA KETEMU 1! KETEMU 1! ~penuh dengan napsu membunuh~

Hoku: CK, gw ketauan.

Hco: GW INJEK LU AMPE GEPENG!!!

Hoku: ……………………~lagi mikir~ AH! GW TAU CARANYA BIAR BISA KABUR!

~kaki Epa 06 udah ada d atas kepala Hoku~

Hoku: AH!!! ADA KAWORU-SAMA!!!!

Hco: HAH MANA!?!?!?!?

Hoku: ITU DI SANA!

Hco: MANA??? GAK KELIATAN!!!

Hoku: MAKANYA TURUN DULU!!!

Hco: ~turun dari Epa 06~ MANA???  
Hoku: ITU DI HUTAN!

Hco: ~masuk ke hutan~

Hoku: dasar orang terlalu terobsesi…

~ hoku kabur ~

COMMERCIAL BREAK

~2 orang naik motor dating ke depan ruko" gitu deh, trus 1 orang membobol kunci pintu mobil n masuk ke dalem mobil, trus cewek yg punya mobil keluar dari ruko n ngedenger alarm mobilnya~

Cewek yg punya mobil: Kasian deh lo, pake kartu sim RONCAR dulu, baru bisa.

~malingnya kabur, cewek itu masuk ke mobil trus masukin kartu SIM RONCAR, tiba" dating bapak" SKSD yg naik mobil~

Bapak" SKSD: Saya juga pake, RONCAR anti maling kan, praktis, aman, dan nyaman.

~ eh dateng lagi ibu" SKSD yg naik motor~

Ibu" SKSD: RONCAR anti maling kan, saya juga pake.. DAAAH.

Bapak" SKSD: DAAAH.

Cewek: Makanya, pake RONCAR, alarm anti maling pake nomor pin untuk semua kendaraan bermotor.

LANJUT LAGI KE CERITA

~Stelah kabur Hoku malah ketemu ama Kano~

Kano: Ketemu juga musuh! GW BANTAI LU!!!

Hoku: --" Baru aja kabur… Udah ketemu lagi.. Cape kalo Kabur lagi..

Kano: BANGKAI!!!!

UGYAAAAAAAAAA

Hoku: Hoku vi Brittania Commands you, You Shall……DIE!!!! ~ diambil dari Code Geass R2 episode 15~

~Kano Mati Sejekap~

~ di tempat lain~

Pearl: UWOHHHHHHHHH JURUS MUTILASI ALA RIAN DARI JOMBANG!!!!!!!!!!

Moya: ~set~ gak kena!!!! INOCEN AKTIP!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Pearl klepek"~

~di tempat lain lagi~

Hoku: LALALALALALALALA ~sinting~

Senri: GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ~lebih sinting~

Hoku: WAH!!!!!

ADA RUJAK!!!!

MATI GW!!!!!!

Senri: EH LU YANG DISITU! MATI LOH!!!!!

KATON-GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!!!

BLASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

~hutan kebakaran, mereka be2 ada di hutan itu~

Hoku: EH RUJAK! KAN LU YANG BUAT KEBAKARAN, TELPON 113 GIH SONO!!!!

Senri: ok… tgg……~beberapa saat kemudian~ "nomor telepon yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, coba beberapa tahun lagi" WAHHHHH SIBUKKK GIMANA NIH???

Hoku: ck… gw kabur aja deh……..~beberapa saat kemudian~ BALING-BALING BETON!!!!

Good Bye… Sayonara… Sampai ketemu lagi…

Senri: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! HELP HELP HELP NEED BACK UP…..eh…..TOLONG TOLONG!!!

~senri tewas~

~di tempat lain~

Moya: Uwoh!!! Sulper Plis deh ah…..eh… biarin deh…

Hco: RENGEKI!!!!!

MCKDSJCLKHASOIDFHMKDHVOIASDHKJCHIUSACJGV

~masih idup ternyata mereka~

Moya: SUKUNAHINOKA!!!!!  
Hco: SKEITH!!!!!!!!!!!!

WAOIHBDFIJABDFLIGSADIVGASUYGFJKSADGFIWGEB

~mereka tewas~

Hoku: Asik Gw menang!!!

Komentator: Belum!!!!

GW FINAL BOSSnya!!!!!

GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH

BLANK PAGE!!!!  
~muncul kebo raksasa~

Hoku: Apa? ~ sok sinetron~

Kebo: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

~mau nginjek~

Hoku: MEMENTO MORI!!!!!!!!!

~Muncul leser dari langit yg ngancurin kebo + para kru lomba~

Hoku: YES GW MENANG!!!!!!!

~sepi~

Hoku: Kok gak ada siapa" yah….

~ ternyata tukang ngasih hadiah masih selamat~

TKH: eehh.. kamu juara 1 yah?

Hoku: JELAS!!!!

TKH: ehhh…..gmana y?........tapi hadiahnya udah ancur tuh mas……..

Hoku: OOOOOOEMMMMMJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ANIME GW!!!!!!!

~ Hoku juga mati Stress~

-----T-H-(E)-N-D-----

ED: Supernova- Bump of Chicken


End file.
